Red Ribbon Army
The Red Ribbon Army is a paramilitary organization in the anime and manga Dragon Ball. They are mentioned in Dragon Ball Z during the Android Saga, and makes a final reappearance in Dragon Ball GT. Officially led by a diminutive Commander Red (though implied to have actually been led by Dr. Gero in the Androids saga), the goal of the Red Ribbon Army was to use any means necessary to obtain the Dragon Balls and wish for world takeover; yet Commander Red secretly planned his wish for him to be a taller person. Since he was a very short person, he despised being around those who were taller than him. When Adjutant Black found out about Red's plan, he killed the Commander and took control of the Red Ribbon Army and, in the anime, re-named the organization the Black Ribbon Army. The entire army was defeated when a young boy named Goku sought to stop the army's evil ways by infiltrating the fortress, killing Black in the midst. It is noted that every single officer in the Red Ribbon Army are intentionally named after a certain color (with the exception of Dr. Gero, who was actually named after a number/mechanical part.). Notable members of the Red Ribbon Army * Commander Red * Adjutant Black * General Blue * General White * General Copper * Captain Yellow * Colonel Violet * Colonel Silver * Lieutenant Green * Sergeant-Major Purple * Sergeant Metallic * Monster Buyon * Dr. Frappe * Dr. Gero * Hasky Tao Pai Pai Tao Pai Pai (a.k.a. Mercenary Tao) is a deadly, ruthless assassin, who lives for money. His name roughly translates into 'Peach White White'. Tao is the younger brother of the Crane Hermit, with whom he shares the signature Dodonpa attack. He is hired by Commander Red to eliminate Goku. The first time they fight Goku is defeated. But after Korin's training, Goku mops the floor with Tao. Realizing he is defeated Tao surrenders and when he sees Goku let down his guard he tosses a grenade at Goku. Goku then quickly kicks the grenade back at him and it blows up Tao instead. He returns at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai as part cyborg, but is beaten again by Tenshinhan. He returns in the Cell Games Saga as a bodyguard to a rich coward intent on forcing people to build a protective dome against Cell. Goku, in the midst of searching for one of the Dragonballs, arrives at the fortress and after spending a day trying to figure out a puzzle concocted by Tao, retrieves the Dragonball and departs. Overwhelmed with fear after finally recognzing the then-Super Saiyan Goku, Tao flees. Tao Pai Pai can't fly, but he does have a unique method of travel (or escape if he senses defeat like with Goku). Tao tears down a giant tree, throws it a far distance into the sky, and rides it off into the horizon. Although we never get to see the tree land, this is the last we see of him after the series. It should be noted that Tao Pai Pai is not a member of the Red Ribbon Army, although he was a hired assassin for them. When Tao realizes his defeat at the hands of Son Goku, he decieves him by apologizing for his evil ways and saying he'll surrender. Goku relaxes his guard, and this gives Tao enough time to toss a grenade at him and jump away into the sky. Goku notices the treachery and kicks the grenade back at Tao just in time for it to explode. Despite Tao's skills, when faced with someone stronger, it is seen how quickly one turns to lowly cheap tactics. While this adds to humor of the show and manga, it proves that he's a smart serious villain who can survive. The words "Kill You!" are seen on the back of his robe, which he cherishes greatly. The Androids Android 8, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 (who is technically a cyborg, as is #18, and #20), 18, 19, 20, Cell, Super 13, and Super 17: all androids and cyborgs are created by Dr. Gero, who later on becomes one himself (Android #20). Though only Android #8 is truly a member of the original Red Ribbon Army, all androids share the same objective: the destruction of Goku. Ironically, the exception is Android #8, whose programming was flawed and didn't like to fight, who becomes friends with Goku. Androids #16, #17, and #18 also reform in Dragon Ball Z bearing an "RR" (Red Ribbon) logo. Androids 1-7 and 9-12 were never seen in the Manga or Anime, nor were they even mentioned (save for a brief mention on one of the Manga's title pages). Most likely, they were failed experiments, as implied when, in the Android saga, Dr. Gero, when asked by Trunks about his other 16 androids replies "They were all failures, a mistake I regret". 17 also remarks how Dr. Gero destroyed 1-15 in the FUNimation dub. Movies The Red Ribbon Army has a role in The Path to Power where The Red Ribbon Army is on a quest to get the balls so that they can ask the eternal dragon Shenron for world domination. As Goku fights his way through the forces of the Red Ribbon Army. The Red Ribbon in the movie are the main villains of the movie then Emperor Pilaf since it a remake of the first saga and it reimagine some of the established characters in new roles. The Monster Buyon appears in Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth in the background behind Frieza. Of course, when everything returns to normal, he, as well as all of the other villains who escaped from Hell, return to their rightful place once more. Dragon Ball GT In Dragon Ball GT Dr. Gero meets Dr. Myuu In Hell There they worked on a plan to create the ultimate android which could destroy Goku. They came up with a plan to combine both of their technologies and get a perfect android by fusing two Android 17s. They then created a dimensional hole to get both androids in the same place - Earth,by creating a dimensional hole enemies from the past escaped from hell and some of them were members of the Red Ribbon Army which were: Android 19, Staff Officer Black,General Blue, Major Metallitron, Lieutenant Dark and Captain Yellow all of them were killed by Pan except for Android 19, who was killed by Goten and Trunks. They are all defeated and are sent back to hell when Goku escapes from there and join up with Nappa and Pui Pui, and they want to fight Piccolo. Super 17 kills Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu later on and is killed by Goku when he gets help from Android 18. Trivia *Despite sharing some traits with the Nazis, the Red Ribbon army does not appear to discriminate based on race. *The Red Ribbon Army bares some resemblance to the Marines in One Piece. Category:Villains